


Sweet dreams

by Kimmy



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LITERALLY, M/M, Short, Sugar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: During their round the world trip, Magnus takes Alec for a dessert and Alec is just tired of Magnus' antics.(Spoiler alert: He loves him anyway.)





	

A huge pink cloud is put on their table and after Alec blinks a few times to make sure it's actually real he realizes it actually resembles...

Hair?

"Meet Marie Antoinette, Alexander!"

By the Angel.

The thing is huge. Pink. And made entirely out of candy floss. 

Even if Alec didn't find a concept of eating someone's (if sugary) hair creepy, he  _hates_ candy floss.

But it seems it won't really be a problem as Magnus is eating the Queen... or is it eating Magnus?

Alec isn't sure behind the pink cloud, but the combo of it with ridiculous amounts of glitter that always follow them makes the whole picture quite ridiculous.

While Magnus is busy with retelling the story of saving (if for naught) Marie Antoinette, for the seventh time this week (and it's only Tuesday), Alec discreetly waves the server over and order a piece of apple pie.  _Not_ pink one.

***

"Alexander, I have made a huge mistake."

Alec laughs softly into his boyfriend's hair.

"You stomach is hurting?"

Magnus only wails pathetically.

"But I had to, Alexander. You know how sentimental I am! And it's  _Marie Antoinette!_ I  _knew_ Marie Antoinette! I even helped her... Did I tell you the story, Alexander?"

 _Yes,_ Alec thinks,  _eight times now.,_ but he doesn't interrupt Magnus, just tunes out and lets him rant as he lets the sleep take him.

He wouldn't have it any other pink and glittery way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's real, at Barton G in Los Angeles.


End file.
